Episode 34
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 75 (p. 8-19) Chapter 76 (p. 2-19) Chapter 77 (p. 2-3) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Nami | rating = 12.7 - Original 5.3 - Remastered | rank = 5 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "Reunited! Usopp Tells Nami's True Story" is the 34th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Johnny tells the remaining Straw Hats that Nami has killed Usopp. Luffy doesn't believe this, but Nami herself appears and says that she really did killed Usopp and asks them to mind their own business and leave the island. Luffy insists that he will stay on the island, and Nami replies that they can do whatever they want and leaves. Soon, Usopp appears where Zoro and Sanji are, interrupting their fight. Usopp informs the group that Nami had just pretended to kill him by stabbing her own hand. Nojiko appears and explains to them why Nami is working for Arlong. Long Summary Johnny informs the Straw Hats about Nami killing Usopp, which they do not believe. Nami appears on the scene and confirms this, only to be named a liar. She claims that she is not a friend or ally of the pirates and suggests they leave or else Arlong will kill them. Instead of leaving, Luffy decides to take a nap in the middle of the road, as he does not want to leave the island without Nami. She gets angry and runs off. Johnny and Yosaku decide that the stakes are too high, so they end their job guiding the crew and leave Luffy, Zoro, and Sanji. At Arlong Park, on the same islands, a Marine warship from the 77th Branch has arrived to capture Arlong and save the survivors from Gosa Village. Nojiko and Chabo watch from the shore in hope. Arlong tells his crew to send a representative to bribe them, but, when a cannonball is shot at them, Arlong stops it with his teeth and crushes it. He declares them enemies, and Hatchan, Kuroobi, and Chew volunteer to take the Marines out. As the Marines prepare to fire again, Chew jumps onto their deck. Pudding Pudding tries to intimidate him with a speech, but Chew interrupts him by shooting him in the chest. Kuroobi tears the rudder off of the Marines' ship, and Hatchan pushes a part of the reef under their ship, causing a whirlpool to form. This sinks the ship, and the three return to Arlong Park, where they discuss Nami and Arlong's deal to buy Cocoyashi Village if she collects one hundred million Belly. On the shore, Chabo falls to his knees, feeling defeated by the Marines' demise. Nami breaks into Nojiko's house and trashes it. When Nojiko returns, the two talk about the Straw Hats. After recalling her fond memories with her crewmates, she ends up falling asleep, tired, frustrated and worried about them. Sitting next to a sleeping Luffy, Zoro and Sanji discuss the idea of Nami killing Usopp. As the conversation escalates, Usopp approaches, hoping to tell them about how Nami saved him. He interrupts their fight right when Sanji misconstrues one of Zoro's comments to be about Nami's breasts, as the two clash and crush Usopp's face in the process. Luffy wakes up, shocked that Usopp is alive, and Sanji says that at least he was until he and Zoro crushed his skull. Usopp explains to them that Nami hadn't actually killed him but only pretended to do so by stabbing her own hand. This saved his life, as Arlong would have killed him otherwise. When the crew questions why Nami would work for Arlong, Nojiko appears behind them and asks them not to be involved with their village anymore. She also says that she will tell them about this village's past. Luffy says that he is not interested in Nami's past and leaves for a walk. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp agree to listen, but Zoro falls asleep. Elsewhere, a Marine captain named Nezumi appears at the shore or Cocoyashi Village and asks to see Genzo. When the policeman approaches, Nezumi demands that he take them to Nami's house. Characters in Order of Appearance Episode Notes *In the manga, the order of scenes is different. Almost every consecutive page shown a scene of the four locations - Arlong Park, Cocoyashi Village, the Straw Hats' location and Nami and Nojiko's house. However, in the anime, the scene in the same location are shown together. *The following scenes are altered: **A hooded Usopp runs through a forest to find his crew while recalling how Nami stabbed herself to save him. In the manga, he did not have a hood and instead wandered through a village before running to find them. **Chabo leads Nojiko through the forest to the coast before they watch the 77th Branch Marines get defeated. In the manga, he meets her at the coast. **Arlong and his Officers talk for longer about Nami's maps and the money she plans to pay him for Cocoyashi Village. Hatchan was surprised to hear that Nami gathered the money, but he was cognizant of this fact in the manga. **Nami recalls some memories with her crew while talking to Nojiko, including two original scenes and the fight against the Black Cat Pirates: one where she plays cards with Luffy and Usopp, and another where the crew tries to patch a leak in their ship. In the manga, these memories do not pop up, and Nami merely falls asleep midconversation. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 34 de:Zenin Shūketsu! Usopp ga Kataru Nami no Shinjitsu